1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board carrier, and more particularly to a carrier which carries circuit boards in a manner of simple harmony motion in order to achieve a stable conveyance without shaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional circuit board carrier 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is primarily operated in a manner that the circuit boards (P) is sucked by a sucking device 11 which is controlled by a pneumatic cylinder 12 to shift the circuit boards (P) between a conveyor 2 and a holder 3. Due to the short conveyance distance, a smooth motion can""t, however, be achieved to set the sucking device 11 in position even if a most precise pneumatic cylinder 12 is used. A momentary deceleration in reaching a certain point will shake the whole machine so that the precision will greatly influenced.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a circuit board carrier which has a sucking device disposed under a sliding base above which a pair of sliding rod and sliding piece are disposed vertically to the sliding direction. The sliding piece includes a sliding seat on which a pivot sleeve is mounted. The pivot sleeve is attached with a turning arm which is driven by a motor in order to bring the sucking device to make a simple harmony motion with the sliding base. Accordingly, a stability can be achieved in carrying the circuit boards.